


arrest me anytime, officer

by voidshinsou



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Louis being Louis, Modern AU!, carley is their stepmother, lee is clem and aj's biological dad, mentions of weed & getting high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidshinsou/pseuds/voidshinsou
Summary: A boring Friday night turns interesting when Clementine calls her father on the job and is introduced to one of the most charming boys she's ever met.





	arrest me anytime, officer

Babysitting was a piece of cake for Clementine and man, was she a pro at it. Her little brother, Alvin Jr. or AJ, was a well-behaved six year old and she was glad because that meant she could easily put him down for the night and stay up the rest of the night watching Criminal Minds while eating caramel-covered popcorn. Their mother, Carley Everett, had went out for the night with a couple of friends and wouldn’t be back until the late hours of the morning when all the bars lost their customers to hangovers and bad decisions. 

Their dad, Lee Everett, was out working his second job as a police officer and had been with his children at home before being abruptly called onto the scene of a wild, out-of-control house party with plenty of intoxicated teenagers with contact highs. It was only her and AJ left at home with nothing to do but enjoy the relaxing evening of a Friday night, or so she thought.

Clementine had just finished taking a shower and started to work her exfoliation routine, applying her cocoa butter cream to her face for moisture after she had rinsed off the beaded scrub that coated her skin. Her curls, which she had previously put leave-in conditioner in, had softened and she used her wide-toothed comb to rid of any knots before braiding her bangs and bringing them back with the rest of her curls into a low-side puff. She could hear AJ’s small and faint footsteps going back and forth between his room and the lounge area, probably trying to entertain himself before having to go to sleep in a hour. 

Clementine threw on one of her father’s undershirts that went past her mid-thigh and a pair of pink satin sleep shorts that she had brought from Victoria’s Secret, feeling like bad and boujee even though she was low on funds at the moment. It was one of those nights where she had nothing to do at all and she had thought about calling Mariana to come over but she had remembered that Gabe had his wisdom teeth pulled earlier, so Mariana would most likely be on damage control duty. 

Then, she figured why not snack on some Fruit Roll-Ups and give her dear old dad a ring for fun because anything would beat the boredom that whelmed her. 

He probably won’t pick up anyway, Clementine thought as she unwrapped her treat while listening to the sound of her phone ringing over and over until she heard a gruff voice and weird, unfamiliar noises come through the line. Did she dial the wrong receiver or something? 

“Hey, sweet pea. What’s up? You and AJ doing alright without your mother for a night?” Lee asked his oldest child as he placed handcuffs on one of the misfits he had caught from the house party. 

Clementine walked over to her bed and sat cross-legged while holding the box of Roll-Ups to her chest and leaning on her fluffy, white prop pillow. “Yeah, we’re fine. Mom told us the party wasn’t all that and that she was on her way to get us something to eat from Chick-Fil-A. But, I called because I was bored and I thought you’d have something interesting to tell me.” 

“Well, sweet pea, I actually do. I caught a misfit kid, around your age, smoking in a heavy blunt in a bathtub at that house party and I’m about to run him to the station to clear him out. That interesting enough?” 

A boy, my age? This night is getting better by the moment. Clementine snorted but then had the brilliant idea to get to know more about the stoned boy in the back of her father’s cop car. “Maybe, depending on if he’s good-looking or not. Is he cute, like boyish but mature cute?”

Lee’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the boy and then looked at the receiver from where his baby girl’s voice sounded once more with same question but with much force than last time. Was she really trying to find out if this boy was worth her time? He’s a stoner, a bad influence, and the list could go on but he reluctantly gave into his daughter’s request. Lee banged on the divider that separated the young man from himself and waited until he turned his head to face the front to ask him the question. 

“Listen, this isn’t me asking, alright? My daughter wants to know if you’re cute, specifically boyish yet mature cute. To be frank, I don’t think you’re worth her time but what the princess wants, she gets.”

The young man, dazed and halfway dead, actually giggled and shook his long dreads out before giving Lee the best smoulder he could while high before answering the damned question. 

“I want to say yes, sir. I think I’m drop dead gorgeous, in fact, I’m stunning. I come from a rich family and I can even provide your daughter with finest and latest version of AirPods if she wanted. Name’s Louis, by the way. You’re daughter seems cute too, and hey, be free to call me son, officer because I mean it when I say I would gladly make your daughter mine.” 

Clementine heard every word, a cheeky smile on her face, and her dad laughed the ugliest laugh in the history of laughs through the receiver. Louis had managed to make her smile harder than any other boy she’s crossed paths with and she hadn’t even known him for more than twenty minutes. Hell, she never even heard her dad laugh the hard before, ever. She would have to her dad formally introduce the two of them if he were to ever show up in the station again, and Clementine had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time either. Louis was a case that she was more than willing to solve, and she’d be damned if her dad didn’t let her and if he didn’t….

Well then, arrest her anytime, officer.


End file.
